


Recipe for Hats

by dudesbeinggay



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:39:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudesbeinggay/pseuds/dudesbeinggay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who says baking can't be sexy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recipe for Hats

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: #7 speake aka spoole and Matt Peake heh heh heh  
> "How long has it been?"

“How long has it been?”

“It’s gonna need at least 10 more minutes, Sean.”

“But Maaaaatt,” Sean whined. “I want it now!”

He pouted and crossed his arms dramatically.

This was exactly why Matt had wanted to bake before Sean had gotten home, but no, Sean wanted to do it together.

“It’ll be fun,” he said. “We’ll bond,” he said.

About the time the third egg had cracked on the floor had been when Matt had truly given up on that idea.

“Can you go…” Matt struggled to come up with an idea for what Spoole could do. “…not here?” He finished, cringing internally.

Spoole looked genuinely hurt, and Matt sighed. “Come here.”

Spoole trudged over and put his arms around Peake. He ‘hmpf’d into Peake’s chest.

“I’m sorry, Spoop,” Matt said into Sean’s ear. He pulled back and planted a kiss right on Sean’s nose, and continued to pepper his face with kisses in a straight line to his mouth. There he pressed the kiss deeper, pushing up against Sean with both hands.

“Mm!” Sean exclaimed against his lips. Their bodies pressed together, brownies entirely forgotten.

* * *

 

Matt pushed off of the couch when the oven timer dinged. His face was flushed, but he valiantly got up and padded over to the kitchen.

As Matt opened the oven, Spoole popped out from behind the couch. His eyes were hazier than normal, pupils blown, but his hat being askew was the cutest part of the image, in one Matt Peake’s opinion.

Spoole crossed his arms and rested his head on them on the back of the couch. He dropped his voice. “Are they done now?”

“Spoole, do not sexualize my mother’s brownie recipe.”

Spoole giggled. “Okay,” he said, smiling, and he hopped up.

Sean wandered over to the kitchen and got on his toes to peek over Matt’s shoulder. Those brownies looked good.

“Hey, do you think our neighbors can see us in our kitchen naked?”

“You’re not naked, you’ve got a hat on.”


End file.
